book 1 team is here
by pokemonrangers
Summary: a new of power rangers has arrived new team members new powers new foe read on to find out more reviews more then welcomes


_**POKEMON**_

_**RANGERS**_

_**BOOK 1: The Team Is Here**_

_**Written by Kyerin Johnson**_

I do not own Pokemon, power rangers, gundam wing, dragonball z, bubblegum crisis Tokyo 2040, naruto, batman or any other show that appears in these stories however the main characters in these story members of the group are based on my friends in real life.

Chapter 1: to help the world

It has been over a year since the dino thunder team defeated messogorg peace is short lived because scientist have discovered a giant asteroid heading towards earth, all attempts to stop it has failed.

Everywhere there is panic the arm and police are trying to keep the order but are failing; Kyerin Johnson was playing his x-box trying to pass time suddenly he heard his mum "Kyerin you have a visitor!" Kyerin paused the game and walk downstairs, standing in front of the door way was a figure in a brown cloak, and he asked the person "yes can I help you?" and the person replied "I am surprised that you do not recognise my voice Kyerin?"

The person started to remove her hood, "After all you did save me from my evil self during the crush gear tournament!" Kyerin stared at disbelief as his old friend comrade in arms Chala removed the hood of the cloak and smiled, Kyerin smiled and gave her a hug "what are you doing here Chala? Last I heard you were trying to make real holographic dual disk launchers?"

Chala smiled and replied "yes I was broke my arm when one of the shorted out!" "Ouch!" said Kyerin's Brother Patrick "Kyerin I have a proposition for you and a few others who have already accepted and waiting for you!" Kyerin nodded "if you like you and four others can pilot certain vehicles and destroy that asteroid!"

Kyerin look at his family and Chala said "only you can make this decision!" Kyerin closed his eyes and then said "all let's do this!"!" an after they lock up the house they left, on the way Chala entered a deep meditation Kyerin smiled, since he knew her Chala has been one amazing girl, learning martial arts from a young age of six from her uncle top a class student and smart as all hell, if you excuse that word but the one thing Kyerin will always admire her will be the fact she does not quit even when the odds are agaisnt her.

The limousine windows were blacken so the family could not see outside, about two hours into the trip the limousine the car stop and Chala "awoke" and said "we are here!"

And the group hop out and Kyerin got the shock of his life, his faith Lutheran friends were leaning against the wall but then started to stand p when Kyerin got out "Lloyd, Alana, Ben, Tammy!"

To which they replied "Kyerin, Chala right!" Chala nodded Tammy ask "Now what?" to which Chala replied "now we wait for Xen!" Ben asks, "Who is Xen Chala?"

Then the group heard a voice "guess that's my cue!" And out from the shadows stood a young man who could have been in his twenties but one look at him and you knew right away he was not from this planet he had three eyes, and four arms and plus he was blue as blue as the sky and he wore the clothes to match.

"Everyone I like to introduce to you Xen, full name Xen five, Xen for short!" Chala told the shock gang, "Welcome as Chala said "my name is Xen I am from another planet with an offer you can not refuse!"

Kyerin stood forward and ask "What is the offer Xen?" Xen ask "has any of you ever heard of the Gundam's?"

Kyerin nodded "it is a large robotic assault weapon capable of massive destruction if used in the wrong hands."

"But let's say in the right hands a great defence purpose and counter attacks!" Xen stated, "Yer but you don't actually…" Kyerin started to say, but was interrupted by xen "My kind was building gundam's long before your kind ever came up with the idea for the show!"

"We have been working around the clock to design gundam's for you for a counter attack to destroy the asteroid we have one week to train you guys if you accept!"

Kyerin step forward and replied "I accept!" and just after him Tammy said "one shot of saving the earth is a lot to ask for but I am in!" Ben nodded his approval so did Alana, "we only get one shot at life and we have to make it a good one, so if this is the way my destiny goes then so be it!" said Lloyd as he agreed, "So then it is settled!" said Chala "Let's begin!"

Chapter 2: Training and launch sequence

"Tammy behind you!" yelled Ben and Tammy swung around and started to fire at the mobile dolls the group was using for practice, it was day four of the training and the counter of doomsday gave just over thirty hours before the asteroid hits earth, ever waking minuet was spent practicing, Kyerin was showing extraordinary gifts with his mobile suit nick named Nataku, Kyerin was faced with four mobile dolls and he smiled and opened the chest of his Gundam and started to fire and then a army knife appeared out of the right wrist of his Gundam and he sliced a few in a half, being mobile dolls there were no need for other pilots in them so no one was needlessly sacrificing their lives.

"haaaya!" yelled Ben as he destroyed two more of them "Heeya!" Alana as she fired two Lloyd then by using his long sword finished of the last four, the group sighed a few smiled, the last four days have been brutal to learn non stop learning and non stop combat simulations, "Gundam pilots congratulations you are ready for the counter attack!" said Xen over the intercom "prepare yourself for the battle ahead!"

A few days ago Xen's team pick up multiple mobile doll units protecting the asteroid that is why he had the team practicing combat fighting with the Gundam's, the plan was simple Ben, Alana, Lloyd and Tammy will try and hold of dolls while Kyerin gets a clear shot with his double barrel buster rifle which should destroy the asteroid.

While Xen's team were repairing and rearming the Gundam's the team were relaxing or catching a few z's, Kyerin and Lloyd were playing a holographic chess game with the mobile dolls and the gundam's, "Heavyarms to b4!" Lloyd said, "Mobile doll10 to b4!" and that mobile destroyed Heavyarms, "nice move you do realise that it won't be easy to defeat Gundam's in real life though!"

Kyerin just smiled, suddenly Chala appeared in the door way and said "guys they are ready!" The group quickly left the room and went into their changing rooms and they got change, as soon as they left the change rooms they were flooded with Xen's men and women each telling them different things, "now when you get to this point make sure you have a perfect target lock!" "Remember when running out of ammo switch to close range combat!"

When the group got to the lift Xen and Chala were standing side by side, "good luck Gundam pilots the course has been plotted in you are ready to leave!"

"Guys, be careful those mobile dolls out there are deadly serious of protecting that asteroid for some unknown reason!" Kyerin nodded "Kyerin because of your high score you will be granted leadership of the mission!" Said Xen in a final type voice, everyone nodded and they barded the lift and they got into the elevator and were lifted up when they got to the top level five pathways stood before them and each had a persons name up top of them, the gang went their separated ways and Kyerin got into his cockpit as did the others.

"Gundam pilots this is central control you have a green light to launch repeat green light to launch!" Kyerin nodded and said "Pilots prepare to lunch on my mark…Mark!" and the gundam's took of "Good luck!" Chala said as she watches the group flying of.

Unknown to Chala a mysterious figure wearing a gold cape nodded to themselves and left and entered their room and atop of the bed in a glass case was a staff and not just any ordinary staff but a gold staff that held the powers of the gold ranger as well as the key to piloting the golden Gundam wing zero, the person then received a message on her communicator, "mistress we have finished all repairs the Gundam you requested it is ready for a pilot!"

To this person her fighting day's were over but if the new Gundam pilot's needed a hand there was one other person who could help them.

Chapter 3: The battle Begins, a gold Gundam, and a lucky shot

Kyerin was feeling the gravitational pull of the earth as the gundam's flew up to the air "I think I might pass out from the pressure!" yelled Alana, "Keep together team just a few more minuets!" Kyerin yelled, and then they cleared the gravitational pull and saw a blanket of stars and blackness, "Beautiful!" said Alana "it truly is" said Kyerin, and the gang took of towards the asteroid for the long trip the rangers spent ever waking minuet going over the plans and making sure everything was ready for the counter attack, by day two of the mission the sensors started to go nuts and the gang look forward there in front of them was the asteroid and surrounding it were thousands of mobile dolls ready for combat and Kyerin said into the communicator "all wing's report in!" "Sandrock: standing by!" "Deathsythe: standing by!" "Heavyarms: standing by!" "Shenlong: Standing by!" "Transform your gundam's to attack position!" and everyone transformed their gundam's, suddenly the enemy started to fire!

The gundam's started to dodge the fire and those with close range weapons got them out "Let's get them you lot know the plan!" "RIGHT!" everyone yelled Alana started to do a three sixty rotation and as soon as four mobile dolls came with in the facility the four were destroyed, Ben managed to sneak behind three and destroyed them, Tammy using her guns destroyed several of them but then the others put up a shield and managed to survive the hits. Lloyd used the shenlong's bow caster and tried to destroy them but the shields protected them, Kyerin then yelled "Everone move!" and he got his double barrel buster rifle and fired, destroying all the dolls but as soon as the blasts cleared more started to come 'damn this won't last long' Kyerin thought

Meanwhile

"Sir more mobile troops are approaching the Gundam team and are closing fast!" yelled one of Xen's men, "What?" "Sir and Incoming message from a ship near the planet Jupiter!" suddenly a monstrous face appeared on all screens of the planet earth "Greeting's insignificant race my name is…" Xen suddenly yelled "FORKEN!" and forken smiled "ah Xen5 or just Xen the ranger from Emu Mu am I not mistaken!"

"Yes it is me what do you want this planet for?" "Simple a planet to host my many soldiers the survivors of that asteroid will become slaves!"

"Not if my team destroys it first!" "We will see!" and the screens went blank, suddenly one of Xen's men came running "Sir a golden Epeyon has just launch it's self into space!" "I see" and Xen turned towards a cloaked gold figure "I assume you had something to do with this?" the cloak figured nodded and replied "yes and the pilot is Chala!"… HOW DID THIS HAPPEN…

During the conversation with the forken empire Chala felt a tap on her shoulder and it was the gold cloak figure "Come with me!" and Chala nodded and left with this person and then there was darkness and then light and what she saw took her breath away a golden Epeyon Gundam and then the gold cloaked figure produced a golden staff and said "use this to control the Epeyon Gundam!"

Chala nodded and she entered the cockpit and she started to run the setup sequence and she look up and a hatch was opening and she smile "Epeyon prepared to launch!" "Good luck Epeyon and good speed!" "Thx!" and she pushed the launch button.

"So you also gave her the golden staff, which allows any one to transfer into the gold ranger?" "Yes please do not be angry with me" "Angry ha I am pleased about this Chala will gladly help the Gundam pilots!"

"Heya!" Ben yelled as he sliced threw two more mobile dolls but as soon as he did he got them four more mobile dolls fired at him and he yelled in surprise, Kyerin was grunting in pain as mobile dolls continued to fire at him then his detector indicated that one mobile doll had a lock on him.

Kyerin sighed and said to himself 'this is the end' just as the mobile doll was about to fire it exploded "What!" and out of the flame came the golden Epeyon, it then turned around and shot towards the dolls and it activated it's sword and heated up it's whip and flew straight towards the dolls and went straight threw them and as soon as the pilot got to the other side the dolls exploded, "Who is that?" ask Alana, "Don't know but it could be one of Xen's men!" replied Tammy, suddenly there were more dolls and the Epeyon took of and started to attack the dolls one on one "Kyerin look!" and Kyerin and the others turned around and saw the asteroid coming at incredible speed, ' I clock it going ninety miles per minuet at the speed it's going" "it can whip out the entire earth if it hits either land or sea!"

Kyerin made a decision "guys go with the plan now!" and the four took of first Alana got her two blades and cut a large circle directly targeting the centre then Ben flew up and cut downward threw the circle, then Lloyd did the same but across the circle then Tammy fired all that remained of her ammo at the centre which created a small hole "All right Kyerin go for it!" yelled Lloyd but Kyerin was already falling back and was trying to get a good lock on it and he was praying to survive then he started to yell "I will... I will… I will survive!" and then he got a lock on the target and he fired, everyone look on in amazement as the blast hit the asteroid and destroyed and then they saw Kyerin "Nice job Kyerin!" "Yer. Way to go Kyerin!"

Then over the intercom "Gundam pilots return to base gold Gundam pilot if you can finish of the remaining troops!" "Roger!" and the group left space to return to earth

Chapter 4: Tale of the Pokemon power/the Appearance of the gold ranger.

"People I am afraid we have some bad news" said Xen after the pilots except the gold Gundam arrived safely home, "What Xen?" Ask Ben, "Unfortunately the mistake is mine for not realising what that asteroid contained!"

"What did it contain Xen?" ask Alana "a monster that goes by the name Orb Shredder, he has destroyed several planets in his asteroid form but now that he is freed I am afraid I need to ask you to take another step in defending this planet…" Xen nodded to one of his men who ran to get something, "… on my planet in every family existed one person who managed to pass a very tough school used to train the soldiers of the future using powers of the past known as Pokemon we called them the Pokemon rangers!"

"unfortunately our planet was attack by the same being that I know who controls orb shredder attack our planet only a few of us have survived the attack, one was known as Prince Rick one of the royal family members, the others were myself and another person who at this point and time shall remain nameless and the others are all the men and women you see here working."

"Before the destruction of the planet we all managed to grab certain powers in hopes to fight of any evil that tries and take over any planet we were on, Rick went to several planets they were Alderaan, Tatoonie, and of course this planet, creating more rangers, unfortunately they are retired or else where, I arrived here and started building this base, I now unfortunately regret asking you to put your lives at risk and accept the power of the Pokemon I have got , I await your decision!"

"I accept!" came Kyerin's reply, "sounds good and it will be good to repay the earth for hosting us for so long!"

"I am in" came Lloyds reply "Ditto for me!" came Bens reply, "Same deal for me!" said Tammy. Alana said "I don't know I mean I am only what seventeen now not of legal drinking age yet, I want to live so I can go clubbing, but then if I say no then I will possibly end up being a slave for this enemy which won't be fun! What the heck I am in to!" "Hey wait where's Chala?" ask Kyerin, "She is doing something for me at the moment do not worry about it Kyerin!" replied Xen.

…In space… Chala was finishing up the mobile dolls, and that is when she spotted it, a massive mother ship she had no choice but to retreat, on the way back her communicator screen went on and a viscous looking face appeared and said "people of earth my name is Forken the monster that has landed on your planet is known as orb shredder and it will destroy your planet…"

…On earth… "…Unless the leader of the planet surrenders in twenty four hours orb shredder will destroy the entire planet, however if the planet can mount a defence powerful enough to stop him I will leave this planet alone!" then the screen went blank, "Damn he is not kidding is he?" ask Kyerin "No he is not!" replied Xen, just then Xen's came and produced the morphers, Xen pick one of them up and said "these morphers are known as the element morphers" he passed one to Kyerin "to activate just say thunder element Raichu power!" then he passed one to Alana "to activate it just say water element Dewgong power!" he then passed one onto Lloyd "all you need to say is earth element Onyx power!" he came to Tammy "to activate this just call fire element Arcanine power!" then at last he came to Ben "all you need to do is call out fire element Magma power!" everyone nodded and Kyerin said "All right guys It's MORPHING TIME!" and they started to morph "Water element Dewgong power, Fire element magma power, Thunder element Raichu power, Earth element Onyx power, Fire element Arcanine power!" and the group morph and were teleported to the site.

The rangers got to the site and as soon as they emerged warriors appeared "What the…" suddenly their communicators went of and Kyerin said "yer Xen?" "The warriors in front of you are known as Forken warriors, please be careful!"

Kyerin nodded and yelled "heya!" and charged in "I guess we are going in!" yelled Tammy and charged as did the others they started to fight the warriors "Lightning blaster now!" yelled Kyerin and out came a cannon blaster and Kyerin started to fire at his foes, "Man I ought to try that…Element Bow now!" Alana yelled and started to fire water arrows.

Ben and Tammy both yelled "Element Daggers…Element Gauntlets!" and fire at their foes "Whoa sweet!" "Yer"

Lloyd was fightinghis group with a lance and said "wow this Element lance is amazing!" and he charged at them.

"Raichu sword combine!" yelled Kyerin and combined his sword to the lightning blaster and jumped up into the air and spun around and fire and all his foes went down, the others realising they were out match retreated, "yer run you cowards!" "Hey stay back and fight!"

Suddenly an explosion happened behind them and Kyerin and the others were on the ground, Orb shredder landed down on the ground and laughed "Maybe I can be a challenge to you lot!" Orb shredder then fired at the rangers again.

…. At the base… The golden gundam landed at the base and Chala hopped out of the cockpit and said "what's the situation?" Xen was about to speak when the cloak figure who gave Chala the golden gundam appeared and said, "Xen the rangers need help, may I suggest!"

The cloak figure showed Xen a gold case and Xen said "are you sure?" the cloak figure nodded and Xen said "The ones you choose to be the gundam pilots have already taken on another role, Pokemon rangers to be précised they need help?" Chala ask "What can I do?" Xen took the gold case from the cloak figure and opened it a gold blinding light shot out from it then cleared, in the case was a golden staff and Xen said "You can become the Gold ranger and help them!"

Chala nodded and started to reach out "But I should warn you theses powers may be to great for you to control!" Chala nodded and put her hand on the staff Gold energy flew from the staff to her body and she felt no pain "Incredible the staff has accepted you!" yelled Xen suddenly a gold lightning bolt hit Chala and when it cleared she became the gold ranger, "Right time for me to be off!" and with that she vanished.

…Back at the battle site… Kyerin yelled "All right let's try this… Super Pokemon Mode!" and he evolved and the others yelled "Super Pokemon mode!" and they also evolved now not only do they have to face Orb shredder but also the warriors now, "Fire!" yelled Orb shredder and the warriors and himself fire and the rangers yelled in pain, "man so not doing well on the first day of the job hey guys" said an exhausted and in pain Alana, "Come on guys we can't let Orb shredder win!" said an exhausted and in pain Kyerin Orb shredder laugh "Letting me win, You're letting me win, Face it power wimps your helpless against me!"

Suddenly a gold shadow knock one group of warriors to Orb shredders left and orb shredder yelled "What…" then the gold shadow knock the group on his right "Who's the…" then Tammy yelled "Guy's up there!" and with that they all look to where Tammy was pointing and a gold ranger appeared and she got into her ready position, "Hey who's that?" yelled an angry Orb shredder "Another ranger" said a shocked Ben "I wonder who's side she on?" ask Lloyd.

"Ok now it's my turn!" yelled the gold ranger and she jumped from the building and landed and started to fight the warriors "incredible!" "Unbelievable!" "I wonder why we have not seen her before." Ask the be wielded rangers, One of the warriors fired at the gold ranger and she drop to the ground and rolled and got up, then she yelled "Alright…" then the golden staff appeared "…Time for a gold run!" and ran straight through the line of warriors and gold lightning struck the warriors and they disappeared, "Yer way to go" "Alright!" yelled the amused rangers.

Suddenly they were attacked by orb shredder "Orb shredder!" yelled Kyerin "While your gold pals dealing with the warriors I take on all of you!"

Suddenly the rangers heard "Rangers combine your weapons!" Kyerin and the others nodded and jumped up to a building and yelled "Lightning blaster, Element bow, Element lance, Element Daggers, Element Gauntlets… Put them together and what do you have?" "Element cannon!" the rangers steadied the cannon with Kyerin on the trigger end "Ready!" yelled Kyerin "Aim!" yelled the gold ranger, "Fire!" Yelled all the rangers!" and that caught Orb shredder by surprised and it destroyed him "All right, Woo!"

Chapter 5: Zord time/ Megazord transformation/ decision.

…In space…. Forken was furious and nodded to his minion who pushed a button and he said "Monster regeneration and growth activated!"

…At the battle field…

The rangers were celebrating all except the gold ranger, suddenly a reddish blue beam shot down from the sky and hit the place were the monster was destroyed, the monster was reborn and grew ten stories and vanished the rangers communication devices went of "Xen?" ask Kyerin "Rangers the monster has reappeared in Brisbane!"

Just as Kyerin was about to speak a monster appeared and said "I am axe warrior and I am searching for a Gold ranger!"

The gold ranger stood up and said "I am the gold ranger what do you want with me?"

The monster said "My name is Axe warrior and I whish to finish something a long time ago I started with the original user of the power!"

"You guys go and deal with the monster attacking Brisbane; I will deal with axe warrior there!" Yelled the gold ranger, the others nodded and teleported away and Chala smiled and said "read!"

Axe warrior nodded and drew his Axes and asks "are you ready?" with that Chala summoned her gold staff and said "Ready!"

Meanwhile the rangers got to the site of the monster attack and their mouths dropped at the size of the orb shredder Kyerin nodded and said "Xen we are going to need some help here!" Xen replied "Zords are on the way Kyerin!

Kyerin yelled "Back of rock face!" Alana yelled "The good guys are here!" Ben said "Get of our planet!" Tammy said "Since we are the Pokemon rangers!" and finally Lloyd said "And we are not backing down heya!" "Pokemon power!" yelled Kyerin, with that the zords appeared.

And all the rangers yelled their battle cry and they glowed as they were teleported into the cockpits of the zords and Kyerin yelled "Log on!" "Ben here this is kicking" "this is Alana all systems go" "Lloyd here ready to rock!" "Hey nice stereo" yelled Tammy, then Kyerin yelled "move out!" "Lets try a little body slam!" yelled Lloyd as his zord slammed right on top of the monster, "Let's flame up you ready Ben?" "Ready time… Fire punch!"

And with that the Magma zord lit up his hands and punches the monster and then Tammy yells "Flame wheel attack!" and her Arcanine surrounded herself in flames and charged at orb shredder and hit him head on, Alana and Kyerin both yelled "Hydro pump!", "Thunder Bolt!"

The two attacks collided and hit orb shredder and he yelled in pain, Kyerin then said to himself "Wonder how the gold ranger is doing?"… At the original battle site… "Heya… Heya!" yelled Chala as she and Axe warrior exchanged blows and Chala smiled and bent down and jumped up high into the air, (ever since she was five years old her uncle on her mums side (her mother only had one brother) had trained her using weights on her arms and legs and back to make her a strong fighter!)

And she arch her body downwards and smiled and smiled and yelled "Flying x assault!" and headed straight for the ground, Axe warrior was shock and could not get out of the way in time and got hit Chala then yelled "This is your last chance give up!" Axe warrior yelled "Never!"

Chala smiled and said "Fine then dodge this Golden energy attack!" and she gathered up energy and fired it in the form of energy balls, Axe warrior yelled in surprised and exploded but then he laughed "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day, see ya kid!"

Chala sighed with relief then on her communicator she heard her friends battle "Man we are doomed… we need more power!"

Chala nodded to her self and said "Rangers you can form the Pokemon element megazord trust me!"

…At the second battle site…

Kyerin upon hearing this ask "But how can we…" as soon as he was about to ask a panel opened up with a hole in it and a sword appeared in Kyerin's hands and Xen's voiced "Kyerin the sword is the key to unlocking Raichu's full potential!!"

Kyerin nodded and yelled "Raichu convert warrior mode now!" and with that can jabbed the sword into the panel hole, and Raichu instantly begun to transform into a warrior mode and when completed Kyerin yelled "Yer bring it on!" suddenly the floor separated into a circle and lowered Kyerin into a room with plenty of space and then another sword appeared and Kyerin said "Xen I want the zord to follow everyone of my moves!" "Roger that Kyerin1" and with that Kyerin drew his sword put his feet together and jumped spin and attack with his sword and he hit home, then he continued his attack with slicing and dicing the monster orb shredder took all the hits and when he did sparks flew out of him then Kyerin yelled "Thunder blade attack!"

With that hit Kyerin did critical damage to orb shredder and orb shredder back up in pain then Kyerin was rosed back up and yelled "Let's do it guys!" and with the rest of the Pokemon zords roared and the Raichu zord turned to face them and nodded and jumped up into the air, Arcanine separated to form two mega arms, magma separated to form the legs, Onyx formed a body shield and final Dewgong formed the head shield and changed to a multi coloured head shield, Kyerin's Raichu came down and fused with the legs, the arms then fused with him, the onyx came down, then finally the head shield came down as well and the rangers were either lowed down or raised to the main cockpit and the rangers yelled "Pokemon element megazord battle ready now!"

Orb shredder yelled with rage and started to charge at the rangers and strike them the megazord took all the hits with out a flinch, then the megazord started to attack and sparks really flew, "Tammy you know what to do!" yelled Kyerin "Right… Arcanine fire claw fist attack!" with that the two fists ploughed straight into orb shredder, he laughed and said "Fools I am earth I can absorb the heat I can not be destroyed by fire!"

Kyerin smiled and said "Thx for the advice Alana ready for a double team?"

Alana nodded and said "yer…Hydro pump!" Kyerin yelled "Thunder cannon combine to form the ultimate attack Thunder hydro cannon!"

The attack hit dead on Kyerin smiled behind his helmet and said "in case you do not know when electricity combines with water the voltage of the electricity is double so not only are you weakened by the water but also the electricity seems to have done some damage!"

With that orb shredder yelled with rage, Kyerin yelled "Element cannon!"

Then a giant version of the element came down from the heavens, everyone at xens base were shock the giant version of the element cannon was thought to be no more then a mere legend.

"Everyone ready1" ask Kyerin "Ready sir!" yelled everyone "Five!" yelled Tammy, "four" yelled Lloyd "Three!" yelled Ben "Two" yelled Alana "Fire!" yelled Kyerin and with that Kyerin launch an attack from the element cannon and it hit dead on, orb shredder yelled in pain and then fell down and exploded, and the rangers cheered.

Then the group left the megazord and were teleported to the base, where Xen and his man and women cheered for them even Chala (who secretly was the gold ranger!) was cheering for them, Xen then raised his right hand everyone stoped "Congratulations on a job well down rangers, now that you have become Pokemon rangers you must follow here basic rules or lose the power forever. 1: Never use your power for personal gain. 2: never escalate a battle the battle unless forken makes you and finally never let anyone know that you are a Pokemon ranger!"

"Xen you sure we can do this, I mean we were pretty lucky this time?" ask Ben

"I do not believe in luck Ben, the five of you have joined to form a great hero team, you might be more powerful then the other rangers!"

Replied Xen, "All right I'm still in!" said Alana "Can't count me out!" said Ben, "Never count me out Xen!" said Kyerin "Guys I don' know I mean we are risking our lives here, I mean those guys have had years of training and what have we had none…" started Tammy when she was interrupted by xen "you are wrong there Tammy do you just think right away that you are the only ones who have worn those suits?" Tammy nodded and Xen smiled and said "well I got news for you, your suits have been warn oh about six times and the suits record each battle technique and instantly downloads them into the next users memory then it copies the next users new moves and upgrades the ones it already has and so forth!"

Tammy thought this over and said "Why not I mean you only live once right, got to make it count I am in!"

Everyone started to laugh, Kyerin then said "All right guys let's make this official, whose in!" with that Kyerin put his hand in the middle of the circle, followed by Alana, Ben, Tammy and Lloyd they all then yelled "POKEMON RANGERS!"

THE END OR A NEW BEGGING

Preview to book 2: new power

The earth is now under the protection of the Pokemon element rangers each day forken tries to defeat them but using their new found power defeat all his attempts, suddenly on a prison planet an alien bounty hunter known as elemental energy drainer, escapes and pledges his loyalties to forken and then drains both Kyerin's and Chala's morphing energy, will the rest of the rangers be defeated by this new threat or will Kyerin's idea work by accessing a hidden power in the morphers.

Find out next time in Pokemon rangers book 2: The new power


End file.
